Say Something I'm Giving Up On You
by Je Suis un Potterfan
Summary: "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, but she passed away in the early hours of the morning." That's when his life shattered. Draco loses the love of his life, how will he cope? Will he live on, or will the pain be too much? Songfic! I hope you like it :) R&R!


**Say Something I'm giving up on You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the lyrics in this story, only the plot.**

**A/N: HELLO! So this is my first ever song fic! I hope to write many more as well it's a one shot and I really hope you like it!**

Draco sat next to her bed, day in day out, watching as she lost more and more life in that coma every day. He hadn't left the hospital in weeks, he just couldn't risk it. If she woke up, he'd have to be there.

If she dies, he'd have to be there.

So there Draco sat, feeling as helpless as ever as his wife lay in a coma, barely breathing. They had been together through thick and thin, in the warwhen her family got killed, when Draco's family got killed, and when Harry almost died. Everywhere, everything, every moment of every day he had been there for her, and she for him. When times were hard, she had always pulled through, usually dragging him along with her. So this time it was his turn to drag her through with him, back into the world.

Before it was too late.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you,**_

_**I'll be the one if you want me to**_

Everyday when the healer came in to check on her and give her food and water he would ask.

"Is she any better?"

And the response.

"Sorry, Mr Malfoy, she is barely keeping herself alive, yet alone out of the coma."

But one day he had to, he had to leave, get some fresh air, see daylight again. Draco took a small stroll around the park just opposite the hospital, and went to check on their home and their house elf, making sure she was still alive after a solid 4 months of him being away. Luckily Dipsy was still there, working to keep the house pristine even though nobody was living there at the moment. It's not even like he was keeping her there, they paid and provided clothes for Dipsy but she couldn't stay away from work. He made sure she had enough to survive and slept at their home for the first night in a long time. Sleeping in an empty bed wasn't fun, especially if you didn't know whether the other occupant would ever be coming back.

In other words, it was torture.

But, alas, he made it through the night, despite the nightmares. As soon as he woke up Draco apparated to St Mungo's to get back to his beloved wife. He ran to her room but when he got there she was not there.

Just an empty bed with new sheets.

Thinking they had just moved her to another ward, Draco asked the desk where she was.

The lady at the desk paused for a moment before staring into his eyes, her face full of grief and pity.

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, but Hermione passed away in the early hours of the morning."

That was when his life shattered.

Draco broke down, right there and then, in tears, in shouts, and cries. All for Hermione Malfoy. He knew, he just knew, that if he had been there it wouldn't have happened. She would still be there in the coma, safe.

Alive.

He shook and swore, banged his head on the desk and screamed in agony. She was gone, it was over. Hermione died. He couldn't process it, he wouldn't process it. He longed to hear her voice once more, to hear her laugh, to hear her recite that Shakespeare. What was her favourite poem? She had recited it so many times before that he knew it off by heart;

_My Mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_

_Coral is far more red than her lips red;_

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun,_

_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._

_I have seen roses damasked, red and white,_

_But no such roses see I in her cheeks;_

_And in some perfumes is there more delight_

_Than in her breath that from my mistress reeks._

_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know _

_That music hath a far more pleasing sound;_

_I grant I never saw a goddess go;_

_My mistress when she walks treads on the ground_

_And yet, by heaven I think my love is rare,_

_As any she belied with false compare_

Remembering Hermione reciting it again and again with such delight and enthusiasm only made him cry harder. Hermione had changed him for the better. Draco didn't know how to cope without his beloved wife. He loved the way she laughed, shined and walked. Hermione was always bright, walking with a bounce in her step, happy.

Alive.

He wailed again, slamming his hands on the desk. If he kept making a scene then somebody would be sure to send him in as a patient in a mental state. Somebody, Draco didn't see who as his vision was blurred with tears, tried to move him into a room to calm down. They half dragged Draco down the hall. He was too weak to fight back. Once he was sitting on the bed, the person asked him if he was alright. Her voice was angelic and comforting, like Hermione's, calming him down slightly.

"Does it look like I'm bloody alright to you? My wife has just died from a coma and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I'm having a nervous breakdown here and you ask of I'm alright?" He snapped, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I would be crying if my husband had just died also. Luckily, he's still alive," She said calmly looking into his eyes. Draco looked more closely at the woman and realised that it _was _Hermione.

"Hermione?" He asked in disbelief, reaching out to touch her. He blinked as he couldn't feel his wife before realising that she hadn't been there in the first place.

She was just a figment of his imagination

He cursed himself over and over again. He couldn't imagine her again, he'd be put into a mental institute.

Then a curly black haired man with dark round glasses and a faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead walked in. He eyed Draco, the tears running down his face and the ruffled hair and sat down next to him, sighing.

Harry sat next to Draco for a few minutes, staring helplessly into space. One look at him anybody could tell that he had been crying also, he had dark patches under his eyes and his eyes were blood red.

"I know it seems bad, like things won't get any better, but they will. I promise you, Draco, she may be dead to the world, but she'll always be alive in the pictures, the memories, and in our hearts. If it makes you feel any better, I miss her too,"

"Potter, you don't understand! I-"

"No, I do. I understand better than anybody else. I've lost so many people in the past, Draco, my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape. So many people. Just remember that I lost her too, so did Ron, so did Ginny, so did everybody." Harry told him, almost bitterly.  
>"I know, it's just-"<br>"Hard. I know."

_**Anywhere, I would have followed you,**_

Two weeks later was Hermione's birthday. Nobody could celebrate, nobody could even light a candle. It was too sad, for anyone. Draco was left alone that day. He had only been waiting for this day for two weeks, but it felt like so much longer. He had been living as a zombie, walking around like a robot. He wasn't living, just merely a human alive. After Hermione died, he had no motivation to do anything. He had decided he wasn't living any life worth living.

So that brought us to now. The knife was in his hand. He was ready. He was finally going to be with his beloved Wife again.

Saying goodbye to the world for the last time, he surrendered.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

**A/N: DONE! This is my first fanfiction when I've killed off one of the main characters! I can't believe it! I am really proud of this one-shot, though. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**Bye!**

**Je Suis Un Potterfan**

**P.S. Should I do a sequel?**

**P.P.S If so, should it be another songfic?**


End file.
